Half-Blood
by Rowan.DhampirAngel16
Summary: Half mortal and half Titan, Krona has faced constant hatred from the Olympian gods since his childhood. Then comes along Percy Jackson and everything seems to change over a single, last attempt offering/prayer to the gods.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: During certain points of the story I have quoted from R. Riordan's Sea of Monsters. I do not claim anything from the Percy Jackson series except for Krona Schivers (he's mine).**

* * *

**Chapter One**

My name is Krona Schivers (the 'c' is silent, by the way) and I am currently seventeen years old. This is my first summer here at Camp Half-Blood, but I'm not actually supposed to be here. Every year, since my twelfth birthday, I've tried over and over to get past the Camp boundaries that protect it from monsters and other beings that want to bring harm, or snack on the Half-Blood campers. Now, here I am, though not in a way I wanted it to be. They only allowed me to be here is because they had no choice, really.

The Camp's Activities Director has me in a poor-excuse-of-a-tent near the edge of the campsite, just barely touching the sandy edges of the beach. I should probably explain why I was put there… I am the son of a Titan. Not of any of the Olympians, sadly. My name was given to me by my mother as a cruel joke. My father is Kronos, the Lord of Titans and the father of the six first Olympian Gods. I hate my name – I despise my father…. I despise my own existence.

For as long as I can remember, my mother blamed me for her misfortune in meeting the Titan's spirit in her dreams. Don't ask me how it is even possible to get pregnant in a dream… but it happened, okay? She hated me and made sure that I knew that every single day. The Gods are ever silent to my prayers. Satyrs avoid me; Dryads hide from sight to my approach… even the former Activities Director, Chiron, refused to see me. It was like I was cursed in being the son of that gods forsaken Titan.

What was I left with in this world – nothing. I had no family who loved me and I had no friends. Nor did I have any place to stay. With only a small shred of hope left, I attempted one last search for Camp Half-Blood. There, I found it under attack and pushed against the already weakened barrier. Thalia's Tree was what helped strengthen the barrier, but I remembered it being greener, livelier. When I found the Camp, the tree's needles were yellowed and withering to the ground. I soon found out that the tree was poisoned, but had no idea how it could happen.

I mean, when I saw the state of Thalia's Tree – my heart nearly stopped. Here, let me recount the events before my placement in the shabby tent.

~A day earlier~

When I neared the tree, I noticed a bullet-sized hole just three feet away from the ground. Lifting a hand up, I barely brushed my fingers around the edge of the hole. Sickly green sap oozed from the wound and coated the tips of my fingers. I looked up at the yellowed pine needles, the bridge of my nose prickled at the threat of tears.

"Oh, Thalia…" I whispered.

"BAD COW!"

In one swift movement, I pivoted on my heels and placed my hand on the celestial bronze whip belted to my waist. I straightened up as one of the bronze bulls' head was pounded in by the Cyclops, who arrived with the two half-bloods, and fell over onto its side. The other soon followed after a few other half-bloods slashed and stabbed at it. I should have hid behind Thalia's Tree, but defied that cowardice act that tugged at my conscience. One of the half-bloods, a girl just about my height and looked like one of those biker people, charged at me with her blade and shield in hand. I lifted my head a little to avoid the tip of the celestial bronze blade from nicking my chin. I even rolled back a little on my heels to relieve some of the pressure against my throat.

"Who are you and why are you here." She demanded.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and then brushed the blade away with the back of my hand when she pressed it a little more into my throat.

"My name is Krona. Krona Schivers," I stated coolly, "And I'm here because of Thalia."

The half-blood girl snarled and slammed me with her shield, sending me flat onto my back. I gasped for breath and blinked a couple times to see clearly after the blow. I propped myself up onto my forearms, but went still as the half-blood stood over me – once again the tip of her blade at my throat.

"Did you poison her?!" she yelled.

"Clarisse!" another half-blood, the girl I had seen with the Cyclops and the other half-blood boy, hurried over to stop her. "I don't think he's responsible for what happened here."

"What makes you think that, Miss Know-It-All?" Clarisse snapped.

"Annabeth's right." All our attention went to the boy. "I mean – look at what he's carrying." He pointed at my hip.

Clarisse looked down at the whip I owned and she frowned, withdrawing her blade and stepped back.

"Celestial bronze… are you a demigod?" she questioned.

The corner of my lips twitched at the question, "You could say that."

She sheathed her sword and held out her hand and I accepted it. Clarisse pulled me up onto my feet and I brushed the dirt off my camouflage cargo pants. The other half-blood boy stepped up and held out his hand and I clasped forearms with him. The action surprised him, but he brushed it off with a smile.

"I'm Percy," he motioned to the Cyclops next. "And this is Tyson."

The smaller girl, Annabeth, stepped up and also smiled. "I'm Annabeth, and sorry for the whole misunderstanding between Clarisse and all this."

"I've experienced worse, but I completely understand." I said with a small smile.

Clarisse had walked away a few moments ago to assess the damages that had been done. Percy and Annabeth led me down the hill to the camp, Tyson lumbering close behind. There were campers running about the whole place, either assisting the injured or rounding up what supplies they had left. There were twelve cabins in a U-shape, two towards the middle caught my attention than the others. One of the two, the largest, was gold and had lightning engraved on the doors. The other was slightly smaller than the first; this one had peacocks on the doors. These two had to belong to Zeus and Hera, the King and Queen of the Olympian gods. I followed Percy and Annabeth to a blue painted farmhouse with a wrap-around porch and white trim.

"This is the Big House," Annabeth said, "Our Activities Director, Chiron, should be inside. We'll introduce you to him and after that he'll probably have you watch the orientation video." She added.

"Don't bother," I turned my head at the sound of Clarisse's voice.

Percy frowned at her comment. "What do you mean?"

"Chiron isn't here anymore. Not after what happened to Thalia's Tree. Tantalus is." Clarisse said.

"Tantalus?" Percy questioned, even Annabeth was confused.

"Centuries ago he was known as King Tantalus. He had his own disobedient children killed and then attempted to trick Zeus into eating them. Zeus cursed him for all eternity to never drink or eat again." I sighed at the thought of such lack of mythological knowledge.

Clarisse eyed me after my explanation, "He's the new Activities Director."

"But Chiron's the Activities Director." Annabeth frowned, "Where's Argus?"

"He's been fired." Clarisse stated.

Annabeth and Percy both faced her, "What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Percy sighed, kicked a rock as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and continued towards one of the cabins. Tyson was told to stay with Camp Director, Dionysus. Though here, he's known as Mr. D. Annabeth had explained to me how Mr. D came about to the camp. He had pissed off his own father, Zeus, and is currently being punished. He wasn't even allowed to have wine. That's what you get for chasing an off limits wood nymph.

"Tantalus may be our new Activities Director, but I still see Chiron as Camp Half-Blood's." Percy mumbled.

"Dionysus said something about your former AD making his way back here with two other half-bloods," I tried to cheer up the young half-blood, but wasn't doing too well (I have zero experience with people). "Maybe then you could introduce us?"

Percy shrugged, "Yeah, maybe."

The rest of the way was filled with an awkward silence. Once we arrived to cabin three, Percy stopped at the threshold. I tilted my head slightly as I watched him in curiosity. I looked over the cabin and noted the sea stone then noticed the three-pronged trident – Poseidon's symbol.

"You are the son of Poseidon?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," Percy stepped inside and up to one of the bunks.

I was hesitant at first in entering, not knowing if I'd be barred from it by Poseidon himself. Steeling my nerves, I inhaled deeply then let it out softly, stepping in. Surprisingly, I was allowed (probably for just this one time). The rest of the cabin was a dusty; the other bunks appeared to have never been occupied for years or more. There was a salt water fountain in the far corner. I went over to it and brushed the tips of my fingers along the smooth marble.

"You are very fortunate to have one of the Big Three as your Olympian parent." I murmured.

"If you say so." Percy didn't sound too thrilled about it.

I turned to face him, my brow forward in confusion. "How so?"

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact after World War II to never have kids again," he came over to the fountain to examine it, and then continued. "I wasn't supposed to be born."

I looked away, eyes casted down. "Ah, I see…" I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that.

Just before I could even attempt another conversation starter, Annabeth appeared at the cabin entrance, appearing a bit winded. Percy and I both looked at her as she caught her breath and beckoned for us both.

"Chiron's back – let's – go." Then she went running again.

Percy looked at me and I tilted my head in question, a smile crossed his lips and he was rushing out. It wasn't difficult to keep up with him or Annabeth as we made our way back to the Big House. When we got there, Annabeth hugged a centaur around the middle of his upper-half. He looked like your average middle-aged man with curly dark hair and a scruffy beard. His bottom half was of a white stallion.

"And who is this?" he voice drew my attention back up.

"That is Krona Schivers," Mr. D yawned, looking to be annoyed by our presence. "One of Ares's kids nearly lopped off his head."

I stepped forward and held out my hand to the centaur, Chiron. He accepted in kind, clasping his hand onto my forearm in a firm hold and nodded his head.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Krona." He smiled kindly. "Though I wish it were on better terms."

Chiron released his hold on my forearm and I stepped back, holding my arms behind my back. Percy and Annabeth went about asking the centaur questions about what was going on and I glanced over at Mr. D, noticing that he has been staring at me for the past five minutes. His dark purple eyes narrowed at me and he took a sip of his cola. So he knows already, if he didn't know before.

"No," Chiron shook his head, "A foolish thought –"

Just as he was speaking to the pair, my attention was drawn back to Mr. D as he snorted.

"Of course, you _HAD_ to be His." Mr. D grumbled.

Chiron, Percy and Annabeth looked at him; the centaur was the first to speak. "What do you mean by that, Dionysus?"

"Him," he waved a hand at me, "That."

I frowned at the use of 'that' and shifted my weight from foot to foot. "My name is Krona."

"Hah! Oh, the irony!" Mr. D chortled.

"Okay, so his name is Krona. He's a demigod like the rest of us campers." Annabeth tried to defend me, someone she barely even knew.

"He's the son of the Titan Lord," Mr. D looked at Chiron. "Just like you and the original Olympian gods."

I felt uncomfortable then once the other three's gaze rested upon me. I couldn't meet their eyes, so I turned my head. "I'm nothing like him…" I said, nearly in a whisper.

"Is this true, Krona?" Chiron's voice wasn't accusing, but gentle – like a parent asking for the true from their child.

Briefly I met his gaze then casted my eyes down as I nodded my head. "Yes."

~Present day~

And so, here I am. After Chiron left and the two half-bloods I had met, Percy and Annabeth, Mr. D had me set up my own little "camp." With a heavy sigh, I fell back with my eyes closed. I placed my hands behind my head, listening to the ocean lap at the beach's shore and the half-hearted singing at the camp fire. What was I expecting? For them to accept me into the camp with open arms? Hah! Such wishful thinking on my part. I don't blame Mr. D placing me so far from the other campers, nor is Annabeth's and Percy's silence surprising.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the heavens, watching the starts twinkle in the night sky and searched for the many consolations I could name in my head. Chiron was more understanding; before he actually left Camp Half-Blood he visited my shabby tent.

_"Krona, I may not completely understand what you have gone through in the outside world, but," _I closed my eyes again, remembering what he had told me and asked of me. _"I can see that you have a good heart. So I ask of you a favor, as brothers, watch over Percy Jackson for me. Knowing the young boy he'll do something very rash."_

_ "Like attempt a search for the Golden Fleece?"_

_ "Exactly," Chiron chuckled softly. "But times are grim these days since the poisoning of Thalia's Tree." _Tears fell at the memory and my heart throbbed in pain. _"For just meeting you today, I am sorry for such a short family reunion. I do wish we could bond further, but I must get going. Til we meet again, Krona."_

Another sigh pasted my lips, but softer than the first. My stomach growled, reminding me that I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. I unconsciously grimaced and turned onto my side, my back facing the camp. I felt a presence behind me, but non-threatening. I looked over my shoulder and saw one of the dryads standing there, holding a silver plate full of fruit and bread. I shot up into a sitting position, shocked to even see one of them come near. She stepped closer then sat down on her knees.

"I brought you some food," her whimsical voice was soft and gentle as a summer's breeze, "No one should starve because of their birth."

"You didn't -"I caught myself, looked down briefly then back up to her, "Thank you."

She smiled, set the plate down and stood back up. The kind dryad curtsied and quickly sauntered away. I reached into the tent for my worn leather satchel, retrieving a granite whetstone and flint. Digging a small hole, I lined it with some stones I found nearby and threw in a handful of dry leaves and drift wood. I started a fire and picked up the silver plate of bread and fruit, picking out the ripest and plumpest few for the offering to the gods (if they'll accept it, of course). Just because my father was the Titan Lord doesn't mean I don't respect the Olympian gods.

Tossing the offering into the fire, I glanced up towards the heavens, being hopeful that they would hear my silent prayer. Once I was finished, I sat a couple feet away from the small crackling blue-green fire (the salt saturated into the wood makes it that color). I watched the flames flicker as I slowly ate at the bread and fruit. The rest I wrapped in cloth and packed it away in my satchel for later. Just in case Mr. D was sadistic enough to attempt to starve me a week or two at a time. Being part Titan had its perks – most of the time. Or would I be part god? That question always had me thinking.

The lights within the camp started to be snuffled out, signaling that it was past curfew and it was time to turn-in for the night. I followed suit, slipping into the shabby tent, but leaving the fire to die down on its own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Krona?" a whisper sounded just outside my tent.

I stirred only slightly, curling a little more into myself.

"Krona, you awake?" the voice whispered again.

"What is it, Percy?" I questioned groggily.

"I'm sorry about yesterday… it was just a complete shock that you being Kronos's kid." He said apologetically.

He was being meaningful with his words, but with him outside my shabby little tent messed with my senses that screamed at me that another around. With a groan, I rolled onto my stomach and propped myself up onto my forearms to look outside and up at Percy. The demigod had a case of bedhead, but I didn't bother to say anything about it. It took me a bit to focus in on him again when my eyes went blurry for a second.

"What are you doing up anyways? There are harpies about, you know. They'll eat you for a midnight snack given the chance." I yawned.

"Do you want to come over and sleep in my cabin?"

I looked at Percy for a long moment, my tired mind registering what he just said.

"What?"

"I said, 'do you want to come over and sleep in my cabin?" he repeated himself.

I frowned, remembering what Dionysus said to me the day before.

"You know I can't, Percy. I'm not allowed to step foot anywhere else in the camp except here, remember?" I reminded him.

His brow forward in thought, "I know that. It's just something kept nagging at me to come and get you."

I stared at him for a moment, taking in what he said then we both jumped at the sound of rumbling thunder. We both looked up then at each other.

"Do you think-?" I started.

"Yep, let's go." He finished, ushering me out of the tent and helped me break down the small camp of mine.

I followed close behind him, sneaking past the two harpies towards his cabin, Cabin Three. Tyson, the young Cyclops, was snoring away in his own bed next to Percy's. He motioned over to the one across from him tiredly.

"You can have that one, if you like." He yawned this time then flopped down onto his bed.

"Get some sleep, Percy." I said, sliding my worn leather satchel underneath my new bunk. "I have a feeling you'll need it tomorrow."

His words mixed with a yawn as he slipped underneath the covers and once his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. I kicked off my military issued combats and laid down myself, feeling weariness kick in again. Then, a moment later, my eyes started to close and I slipped into a dreamless slumber.

"Pretty lady in the cabin, Percy!" the next morning, Tyson's voice woke me up.

"I'm not a lady, Ty." I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and yawned.

Percy was already up, sweeping dirt and dust out of the cabin. He had Tyson clean the rafters because of his height. I could have reached them if I stood on my toes. The young Cyclops was a little ways taller than my six-foot-one, and I wasn't expecting myself to grow any taller. I ran my hands over my face a couple of times to help wake myself up. Then finally got out of bed a moment later; I went over and took the broom from Percy, nodding my head towards the other end of the cabin.

"You go ahead and use the shower first. I'll finish up the sweeping and help Tyson with the rafters."

He grinned and nodded his head, gathered clean clothes and went over to the small bathroom for a shower. Once done sweeping, I put the broom away and walked over to Tyson.

"Hey, big guy, help me up?" I asked, pointing up.

He looked down at me and had a goofy grin on his face. With only one hand he lifted me up to the rafters and I pulled myself up onto one of the beams. Steading myself, I wiped down the places Tyson missed and hopped one rafter to the next. The young Cyclops thought of it as a game and made it out to be a competition on who finished first. It ended with a draw.

"Shower's free, Kro." Percy called.

I hopped down, startling him, and straightened up.

"Crow?" I raised an eyebrow and did the whole shadow bird puppet gesture.

Percy laughed and shook his head. "No, no - K. R. O. Kro, as in short for your name?"

"Hah, clever," I said sarcastically, "Now go keep Tyson preoccupied."

Percy rolled his eyes and walked past me; I simply smiled and went over to retrieve my satchel. With that, I headed for the shower to clean up. It didn't take very long, but I stayed underneath the flow of hot, steamy water to help relax my muscles more. After that, I turned off the water and toweled off so I could dress. Tyson and Percy were waiting outside the cabin for me playing I Spy. I tossed my worn leather satchel unto my bunk and snatched my combats from the floor. I joined the half-blood and young Cyclops, sitting down on the first step to lace up my boots.

"I haven't noticed before until now that you have smoldering amber eyes." Percy added, "Is that a trait from your dad?"

I simply shrugged, finishing lacing up the left boot before standing up. "My mother has green eyes, so probably." I replied.

Percy nodded, not asking anymore about my parentage and led Tyson and I to the pavilion for breakfast. Unlike before, the atmosphere around Camp Half-Blood felt more welcoming than a day earlier. Was that a sign or just my imagination? Two naiads walked by, smiling and giggling as they looked at us.

"Good morning, Percy," they then looked at me. "Krona~." They drew at the last syllable of my name in such a school girlish way that it threw me off.

"Good-"I spun around to face them, walking a bit slower as I attempted to walk backwards, "Morning?" the words felt weird on my tongue, since I've never really used such words.

They giggled again and melded into the nearby creek. I turned around and blinked then looked at Percy. He had the same confusing look that I had. I placed my hands behind my head and glanced up as he shrugged.

"Weird." He agreed.

Tyson was more interested in the sights and the commotion around us rather than what had just happened. The three of us reached the pavilion, Percy and Tyson went over to their table, but I paused when everyone went quiet and stared at me. Mr. D and Tantalus were murmuring something to each other. Tantalus inched his hand towards a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast. Just before he could touch it, it skidded away from him and he dove for it. It was a strange sight to see, but I thought his punishment befitting for what he had attempted to do.

I glanced around to the other campers. Annabeth waved and smiled a little. Maybe, she got the same feeling like Percy last night, but I already knew her cabin was full.

"Krona, over here!" Percy called, waving me over.

As I started to head over towards the Poseidon table, Mr. D stood up and cleared his throat. "Kristina Skitters, over here."

I winced at the purposefully screw-up of my name and reluctantly turned towards the main table. "It's Krona Schivers."

Mr. D waved his hand in a nonchalant manner, "Yes, whatever. It seems you have saved me the trouble to fetch for you. Now if you would, come join me and Mr. Tantalus for breakfast. We have much to discuss about your~ -personal – matter."

I looked over my shoulder at Percy and sighed, walking over to the main table. Just before I was even a foot away, everyone gasped and Mr. D's and Tantalus's faces were priceless that I fought to not laugh at the stupid looks they wore. I turned to face Percy, but saw that he was looking up.

"Krona!" Annabeth called out and I turned my attention to her. "Look up! Look up!"

This time I did and was dumbstruck at what I saw. Just above my head was a holographic symbol of Zeus, but then it changed to between four others – Poseidon, Ares, Athena and Aphrodite. Then a couple more times, this time switching off from Apollo to Hermes. What was this? A quarrel between the gods all of a sudden?

"Well, it seems they heard your little prayer from last night, Mr. Stickers." Mr. D harrumphed. Did he just call me Mr. Stickers?

I shook my head, still shocked. Percy and Annabeth came over and were talking too fast and at the same time for me to understand. With a snap of my fingers, everything went still.

"Just – Just be silent for a minute, please? Too much talking at the same time…" I groaned, massaging my temples.

Everyone and everything may have been paused, but they could still hear me. I tried it on my math teacher once in fourth grade. She turned out to be one of those man-eaters. I took a deep breath then let it out slowly, opened my eyes and snapped my fingers again. Mr. D turned even redder in the face and I simply froze him in time once again. "You can just stay quiet a little longer."

Percy and Annabeth gawked at me, completely stunned. Annabeth was the first to speak. "Did you – did you just stop time then restart it?"

"Yes?" I answered, unsure of the reaction I would receive.

Tantalus cursed and ducked underneath the table. He peeked over it only enough to glare at me with narrowed eyes. "You're a Titan."

"A Titan?" one of the other campers squeaked.

"No, I'm not a Titan." I snapped. "Nor am I anything like my father." Even though I inherited the ability to control time… if Kronos can still do that. Probably not while in Tartarus, anyways (I think). "And _you_ floating things – knock it off!" I said, batting away the holographic symbols of the gods. "This is not what I meant in the offering."

Funny how things are interpreted differently if you weren't too clear on what you wanted, I wasn't even expecting them to even listen to me. Let alone fight over claim. I'm not even their child to any of them. Looks like it doesn't matter to them… the gods have always been so confusing on what they wanted.

"Look, all I said last night was to be not hated by others." I tried to explain.

Everyone was quiet again. Percy and Annabeth seemed to understand better than most and tried to comfort me with soft words and gestures. If Chiron was still here maybe all this wouldn't happen like this. Well, maybe. I turned to face Mr. D and the coward Tantalus and frowned a little.

"Maybe another century or two in 'drying out' will knock some generosity into you, Dionysus. And you," Tantalus started and ducked underneath the table to get away from my gaze. "Once this whole mess is cleared up, maybe I should give Hades and Zeus an idea to making the tree dance about you."

Tantalus jumped up and gaped at me. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." I bit out with a sneer.

I plucked a bunch of plump grapes from Mr. D's platter and tossed them into the brazier as an offering. "I swear on the River Styx, Zeus – brother- Thalia's Tree shall live." Then I left the pavilion as lightening cracked and thunder rolled.

The effects of my power wore off Mr. D and I heard him bellow in rage. "Damn you, Krona! Damn you to the pits of Tartarus with your accursed Titan father!"


End file.
